


【至泉】角色扮演

by Oksimoro



Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-23
Updated: 2019-12-23
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:41:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21909865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oksimoro/pseuds/Oksimoro
Kudos: 16





	【至泉】角色扮演

立花泉虽然明白自己的男朋友很喜欢游戏这件事，但是没想到对方会把觉得有趣的游戏里的角色设定玩在自己身上。

比如现在，  
她正十分羞耻的穿着女仆装，在家门口等至回来。

茅崎至今天的心情非常好。  
他甚至在不自觉中哼着小调，弄的旁边的同事都在好奇是遇到什么好事了。  
今天早上，他软磨硬泡，终于让泉答应了穿自己买回来的那副女仆装等他回家。他早就想试试角色扮演了，好体验一下真的rpg游戏的感觉。所以已经买了堆服装等待着找机会让泉穿上。  
虽然早上拿出女仆装的时候，被泉用看变态一样的眼神凝视了，不过没关系！这都是小问题。

因为太多于期待，工作的时候至也一直发来短信，“泉～我快回家了，要好好穿上那套衣服哦。”“不行，工作太累了，泉能发张女仆装的照片给我看看让我打起干劲吗。”。。。  
直到泉被对方的骚扰弄烦了，回复说你如果再这样我可要反悔了，才换来片刻宁静。

现在，泉盯着手机上的信息  
来自：男朋友  
“泉我下班了，现在回去！等我！”

真的是。。。至那个家伙那么期待的话，让我根本说不出反悔的话。泉捂着脸抱怨着。早上本想随便答应这家伙一样好让他赶快去上班，之后反悔就好了。结果看现在这个状况，她实在是说不出拒绝的话。  
唉，没办法了。就依他这一次，看在对方最近有好好上班好好练习的份上。

所以现在，泉在门口，在至打开门后，红着脸，挤出一个大大的笑脸。  
“至先生欢迎回来～”  
至看了眼泉穿着的女仆装，满意地点点头，开口：“小女仆不乖啊，明明要叫主人大人不是吗？要被惩罚哦。”  
“诶？？！明明你之前不是这么说的。” 泉还没得及说完就被至抓在怀里抱去了卧室。  
心怀不轨的大灰狼将怀里不听话的小女仆的放到床上，随后暴躁将身上的西装外套随便丢在地上，接下来的领带则被至用来将泉的手反绑在头顶。  
“下面开始调教小女仆的支线任务哦。” 红瞳的男人俯视着自己，将衬衫的扣子解开。  
“等下等下，我们没说要玩这个吧？！”泉努力挣扎着。  
“唉，真的是。主人就出门了一会就开始不乖了吗。” 至完全无视了泉的话，之间亲了上去。  
男人的吻充满了色欲和侵略，他卷着泉的舌头，往自己嘴里吸吮着，仿佛要将小女仆整个吃下肚。舌头在嘴里搅动发出色气的水声，不一会就把泉亲的迷迷糊糊使不上力来。  
男人的手就顺势来到了腿心的位置，隔着内裤来入口处来回撩拨刺激着那里  
“呜，不要。”泉害羞的想用胳膊挡着脸，但是被至挡住  
“明明穿的那么色气来诱惑主人，现在又说不要。泉真是个坏孩子啊。”对着泉的耳朵吹气，还伸出舌头，舔玩着耳垂，至还故意发出淫靡的声音，看着泉的脸越变越红。“那你乖乖的叫声主人大人，就不欺负你了。”  
“主人大人。。。” 泉被至弄的迷迷糊糊，情欲和羞耻缠绕着她弄的大脑也晕乎乎的，不由地被至的话带偏。  
“乖。”至亲了亲女仆的脸颊，继续了手上的动作，“下面是给遵循命令的小女仆的奖励时间。”

等泉回过神来的事情，事情已经变得黏糊糊的。  
嘴里被至的肉棒塞的满满的，只能发出细微的呻吟，龟头还不断戳上喉咙里的软肉，很难受。可是每次成功做到了，就得到“做的很棒”的称赞，然后被至摸屁股，以及奖励地舔一下小穴。  
至清楚的知道，女人的敏感点在哪里。但是他舔的很克制，故意只在小穴外面舔弄，偶尔照顾一下小豆豆，唯独放着寂寞的流着水的穴肉不管。

所以泉越是被嘴里的巨物抽插着，再加上闻着至的肉棒的腥臭味，就越是觉得小穴深处止不住的发痒。  
想被至先生摩擦。动情的泉变得更加主动，努力讨好着嘴里的那根肉棒，一边扭着屁股贴向男人的脸，似乎想从磨蹭中来疏解痒意。  
不过看起来，没有发泄出来的至并没有帮自己的打算。  
泉只能乖乖的用舌头讨好男人，好让他尽快射出来。舌头在马眼处打转，努力往里钻，在将哪里天舔出一个微微的小口的时候，泉在努力将肉棒整根含入，努力一嘬。  
感受到男人身子一紧，精液就不断喷出，灌到喉咙里。  
因为嘴里被肉棒塞的满满的，泉只能忍住不适将精液全部吞下去。因为吞咽时蠕动的喉咙处软肉，夹得刚射精的肉棒又硬了起来。  
“真乖，居然全部吃下去了。” 至将肉棒抽出来，看着唾液混着白色的精液，在龟头和泉的唇瓣处拉开一条长长的银丝。  
至托起泉的腿，将内裤拽下，剩下的裙子依旧好好的留在身上。肉棒在流着水的小穴外面摩擦着，但是就不进去。  
“进，进来。” 被痒意撩的难受的泉，抬起屁股想主动吃下肉棒，却被至按住腹部阻止了动作。  
“该怎么对主人说？” 至看着沉迷情欲的小女仆一脸坏笑。  
“呜呜呜，请主人大人喂给女仆吃肉棒。”泉抬起脸，乖巧地冲至笑着，脸上带着一种沉迷欲望的痴态。  
噗噜。得到满意的回答的至，整根插入了饥渴已久的小穴里。两个人同时发出一声满足的喘息。  
小穴里又滑又紧，缠着肉棒不放。被撞到子宫的时候会吸的更紧。水也很多，一下子就弄脏了两个人的结合处，抽查的时候还会有水顺着动作溅出来。  
“主人的肉棒好大，好舒服。呜嗯，主人亲亲，亲亲。” 迷乱的表情出现在泉脸上，她微张着嘴，向至伸手索吻。  
将帮着泉手的领带解开，女人就彻底缠上来，勾着至的脖子和他拥吻。  
至就喜欢泉的这点，平时的话看起来清纯可爱。一旦在床上被干到发骚，就变成了另外一个样子。这种反差大大满足了男人的虚荣心。  
“那主人是谁呢？被干昏的小女仆还认识主人的大肉棒吗？”  
“是至的啊啊啊，是至的肉棒在小穴里。啊啊啊，好舒服！最喜欢至了❤️”  
“是最喜欢至还是最喜欢至的肉棒啊。”  
“呜，最喜欢至，就是因为一想到是至，下面才湿成这样。嗯？至不要停下来，小穴好痒。”  
被突然的告白搞的愣住了一下的至，决定不再欺负怀里的小女仆了。  
想让她舒服，想让她露出为自己高潮的样子。  
勾住对方的舌头吮吸着，手也好好的照顾上翘起的乳头，身下的动作又快又狠，每次都撞到子宫处。  
“要去了要去了，至射给我。在小穴里噗噜噜射出来，将子宫装的满满的～～～”  
因为高潮的前兆，小穴吸的更紧，肉棒的每一处仿佛都被小嘴嘬着，甚至子宫口那里都颤抖着欢迎着男人的到来。  
泉抬起抓住了至的手，十指相扣。“至～我们一起。”  
随后就有一股淫液从小穴深处冲了出来，全部浇在龟头上。爽的至也达到了临界点，他将肉棒插到最深，对准了子宫的位置射了出来。  
小女仆已经被玩的一团糟了，头饰早就不知道掉到哪里去了，上衣被撩到胸上，胸前的肌肤遍布吻痕，乳头也被玩弄成深红色，像两朵淫靡的小花。腹部能看到被肉棒顶出微微的凸起的形状，肚皮还在微微抖动，昭示着主人正在被灌精这件事。裙子也早已卷到了腿上，接近小穴的那里已经被打湿，布料呈现出深色。  
而目睹了这幅场景的至，自然是觉得一次是不够的。  
他将泉抱紧怀里，换了个姿势。

那么可爱的小女仆，吃一次完全不满足。  
下次的话，试试猫女装扮吧。  
再下下一次就玩人妻play吧

不过事后，至要如何安抚炸毛的泉，这就是另外一回事了。


End file.
